This invention relates to golf putting aids, and, more particularly, to a putting aid which promotes a pendulum putting stroke.
A putting aid is a device which is used during practice to promote a desired putting stroke. Putting aids are usually not a permanent part of the putter and are usually not allowed during competition.
A pendulum-like putting stroke, in which the arms act together as a unit while wrist involvement is minimized, has been found to be very effective. Although several training aids have been developed with the intent of producing such a stroke, these aids are limited in their effectiveness for several reasons. Any device which physically restricts the golfer's motion may create a dependency upon that restriction, and as a result, the golfer may not be able to perform the correct stroke without the presence of the training aid. Currently available devices have also shown a lack of adaptability, a significant drawback considering the wide variety of putters and putting styles in use by golfers.